


Tumblr Ask Box Short Fics

by butterflyslinky



Category: DCU, Doctor Who (1963), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sarah Jane Adventures, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Fics prompted on my Tumblr, various pairings and fandoms.





	1. Diana/Selina, cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking prompts [here](http://butterflyslinky.tumblr.com). Most fics are fairly PG, but I do take nsfw prompts so there might be a few that are less family-friendly.

Diana smiled as she came into the living room. Selina was curled up on the corner of the couch, though Diana knew her well enough to know she wasn’t asleep.

“Long day?” Diana asked, kicking off her shoes and sitting down.

Selina stretched and moved over, crawling up onto Diana’s lap. “About average.”

“Causing trouble?”

“No.” Selina curled up and nuzzled under Diana’s chin. “I’ve been good.”

Diana wrapped her arms around Selina and petted her hair. “I’m glad,” she said. “Warm enough?”

“Mmhmm,” Selina hummed. She leaned on Diana’s shoulder with a small smile.

Diana smiled as well and kissed the top of her head before leaning back, holding Selina safely in her arms.


	2. Harley/Ivy, sleepy kisses

Early mornings were not Harley’s favorite time of day. But of course Ivy was always up, tending her plants.

The sun peeked in the windows, drawing Harley from her dreams. She grumbled and got up, wrapping the comforter around her and shuffling out to the balcony.

Ivy was there, watering the flowers. She turned as the lumpy bundle that was her partner lumbered over and leaned on the railing.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Ivy said. She put down her watering can and wrapped her arms around Harley.

“Hmph,” Harley grunted. She leaned into the embrace as Ivy bent and kissed her. “Too early,” she grumbled.

Ivy laughed. “Flowers bloom this early,” she said. She started gently unwrapping the comforter, kissing Harley as she went. “They come out of their buds to say ‘here I am! Aren’t I beautiful?’”

Harley half-smiled into the next kiss. “Not everything is beautiful at this time.”

“Oh, but it is,” Ivy said.

They kissed again before Harley slumped over on the railing, already asleep again, while Ivy went back to her flowers.


	3. Kitty/Rogue

“Are you all right?”

Rogue turned. “Don’t you ever wish it was different?”

Kitty swallowed and stepped forward. “I mean…it is what it is,” she said.

“But if you could change it…”

“I wouldn’t,” Kitty said. “I wouldn’t change anything.

Rogue looked down. “I just…I’d like to touch you…I’d like to know what it’s like.”

“Well,” Kitty said. “I suppose it’s like…everything else. Only without a veil.”

“I don’t like being distant from you.”

“You aren’t.” Kitty moved closer and ran her fingers over Rogue’s gloves. “You could never be distant from me…not when you love me like I love you.”

Rogue nodded and almost believed it.


	4. Three/Brigadier, frustrated first kiss

“I’m sorry, Doctor, but I can’t just let you go galavanting off every time there’s something mildly interesting in the world!”

“Oh, really, Brigadier, why else would you have hired me?” The Doctor carefully folded his microscope and slipped it into his travelling bag. “I go look at scientific curiosities, and you simply pay the bills.”

“Well, maybe you’d like paying your own bills,” the Brigadier snapped. “We do need you here to do a job, and you can’t very well do that job if you’re off in…where are you going again?”

“Siam,” the Doctor said. “And you have absolutely nothing that’s going to stop me from going. Liz and I will be leaving in the morning.”

“Now, really, Doctor, you can’t take Miss Shaw as well!”

“Can’t I?” the Doctor asked. “What possible reason is there for me to stay here when there are aliens in the east?”

The Brigadier glared at the Doctor for a moment before he grabbed the lapels of his jacket and dragged the Doctor down, pressing their lips together.

The Doctor blinked as they pulled apart. “Why, Alistair…”

“Is that enough reason?” the Brigadier snapped.

“Perhaps,” the Doctor said. “Though I rather think I’ll need more than that.”

The Brigadier pulled him down and gave him one.


	5. Wanda/Pepper, kid fluff

“Riley, come on! We’ll be late!”

“Coming, Mother!” Riley bounced down the stair, dressed in his tiny tux.

Wanda laughed. “There’s our handsome boy.”

Pepper smiled. “Very handsome. Now come on, we’ll be late to Uncle Tony’s party.”

Riley moved between his mothers and took their hands. They walked down the hall to the elevator and rode it down to the ballroom.

The Stark Gala was always amazing, but this year it looked even better. Pepper mingled with all the important people, while Wanda led Riley around, letting everyone coo at him and praise how well-behaved he was.

And when the music started and the dancing began, Wanda scooped Riley up and moved on the floor with him, both giggling.

Pepper stood by, watching with a grin on her face. Tony appeared beside her. “Gotta admit,” Tony said. “He’s awful cute.”

“They both are,” Pepper said.

“Asleep by ten?”

“Nine,” Pepper answered.

“Suppose that means I’ll have to talk to the boring people on my own.”

“You love it, Tony.” Pepper grinned at him and went to join her wife and son on the dancefloor. Tony shook his head and followed.

“Here,” Tony said. “I’ll take the little hero so you two can enjoy a dance.” He promptly swept Riley away, swinging him over his head, making Riley shriek in joy.

Pepper grinned. “May I have this dance?”

“Well, since Tony cut in on my last partner, you may.” Wanda turned and slipped her hand into Pepper’s.


	6. Three/Brigadier, jealous Master

“I’m sorry but…what?”

The Master glared. “You heard me, Doctor. You know why you antagonize me so.”

“Of all the things I expected to hear right now, this was not it.” The Doctor glanced at the very elaborate puzzle trap he and the Master were both caught in. “I mean…sudden declarations when I’m about to die are common, of course, but from you…”

The Master glared. “Since we’re both chained to this console, and since we must say the exact words in the exact order to unlock it, and since the riddle changes every five minutes, and since the ceiling lowers a foot with every wrong answer…”

“I see your point,” the Doctor said. “But you were the one who got us into this.”

“How else am I supposed to talk to you?”

The Doctor sighed. “My dear fellow…I’m sorry you feel that way. But you and I broke up centuries ago, and I think Alistair is better suited to me either way. And while you know I like a bit of adversity in my life, I prefer my romantic attachments to have less murder and world domination plots.”

The Master sighed very heavily. “Doctor, imagine what we could do! We could rule the universe, you and I! The ultimate power couple…why would you choose a human, a pompous, weak human over that?”

“I choose that human over you because Alistair wouldn’t get me into a death trap like this,” the Doctor snapped. “And while he can be pompous, he has never been weak. He challenges me, without making me suffer…like you did, once.” The Doctor studied the riddle on screen for a moment. “But now all you do is hurt me…and I deserve much better than to be hurt.” He looked up and called. “Allegra ombus sum!”

The chains released and the Doctor smirked. “Well…that’s done.” He glanced at the Master. “I’d ask if you’d join my lovely partner and I for dinner, but I have a feeling it would end in a fight, so I won’t. But next time you want to disagree about my choices in romance, do try not to make it about yourself…I always hate for my exes to come up in conversation.” He smiled and slipped out of the door, leaving the Master glaring after him.


	7. Four/Sarah Jane, finding a lost baby

“Doctor!”

The Doctor turned as Sarah Jane came jogging back, a bundle of blankets in her arms. “Look…he must have been lost in the evacuation.”

The Doctor looked at the baby, a beautiful little thing with Cherub cheeks. “Well…he’s something.”

“Isn’t he?” Sarah Jane said. “Just beautiful.”

“Yes.” The Doctor looked at his Sarah Jane, holding a baby, and felt something clutch at his hearts. “Well…best take him to the refugee point and see if we can find his parents.”

A faint frown crossed Sarah Jane’s face, but she nodded. “Yes, I suppose that’s best.”

*

The refugee center was crowded and noisy. It could take days to find the correct parents for the baby, but the Doctor didn’t mind. Seeing Sarah Jane with him was a joy, even though it tugged at him.

But at last, they did find the frantic parents. “Oh, thank you!” the mother cried. “We were running and the blasts and…”

“It’s all right,” Sarah Jane said. “He’s a sweet baby, really…it was a joy to look after him for a bit.”

“We can’t ever repay you,” the father said. “Thank you, Doctor, for saving us…all of us.”

“Yes, well,” the Doctor said. “Sarah Jane saved your son.”

“You’re both angels,” the mother said. “Simply angels.”

Sarah Jane and the Doctor both blushed. “Come along, Sarah,” the Doctor said. “Must be moving on now.”

They walked back to the TARDIS in silence. “Doctor,” Sarah Jane said. “When I was holding the baby…”

“I know,” the Doctor said. “You were wonderful with him.” He glanced at her. “Maybe…one day, perhaps, when things are calmer for us…”

Sarah Jane smiled and took his hand. “Yes,” she said. “One day.”


	8. Clark/Lois, wholesome fluff

Lois half-smiled as she stirred. It was early, but not too early–after all, she was usually up before the sun, writing, while her husband tended the farm.

But this was her day off, so she had allowed herself a bit of extra time to lie in bed. The only downside was that the other side of the bed was empty; Clark never took mornings off, the farm plus his writing plus being a superhero meant he had to be up at all hours.

Lois sat up just as the door opened and Clark came in carrying the breakfast tray. “Mornin’, darlin’,” he said, bringing it over.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked. “Not that I’m complaining, mind.”

“There gotta be an occasion fer me t’spoil my best gal?” Clark set the tray down and kissed her on the cheek. “Besides, I was already awake and figgered you’d want a chance t’lie in a little.”

She smiled. “Well, thank you,” she said. “Now come back over here and have breakfast with me. And after that, we can keep lying around for a little while.”

Clark chuckled and took his place on the other side of the bed. “Whatever y’wanna do, Lo,” he said. “I love you.

“Love you too, you sap.” She kissed him and turned to breakfast.


	9. Clark/Lois, sweet smut

No matter how many times they did this, he would never stop marveling at her. Her freckles, her bruises, her scars, everything about her was fantastic.

And he treated her as such, worshiping her with hands and mouth, feeling every bump and scrape and dip. All of it was so good, so wonderful.

Lois gasped, her eyes closed and head thrown back, grasping at Clark’s hair as his mouth went over her neck, her breasts, and lower, down to that place, the one place she wanted most.

And he knew how she wanted it, because he wanted it too. Wanted to taste and touch and feel and never come up for air, because he didn’t need to, didn’t have to do anything but make her happy.

She pressed against his mouth, pulling his hair, legs thrown over his shoulders, trembling violently as she moaned and gasped, little noises falling from her lips as he groaned against her. He was good, so good, and it didn’t take long before her back arched and she cried out and he pulled back.

He kissed her gently on the mouth, petting her hair. “Okay?”

She nodded. “More than okay. Perfect.”

They kissed tenderly for a moment before she smirked and flipped them over. “My turn.”


	10. Sarah Jane introducing Luke to her friends

Hosting dinner parties wasn’t usually something Sarah Jane did, but she could occasionally be persuaded. Especially when there was something important to say.

It had been so long since the UNIT boys had all been together. Sarah Jane smiled, waiting for them.

Harry arrived first. “Hello, Old Girl,” he said, hugging her. She swatted at him, a playful swipe more out of the old habit than any real irritation.

“I suppose I am now, at that,” she said. She pulled Luke forward. “Harry, this is my son Luke. Luke, Harry Sullivan–he used to travel with me and the Doctor.”

Luke smiled. “Pleased to meet you,” he said.

“And you,” Harry said. “And where’s your father these days? Still gallivanting about the universe?”

Luke blinked. “I don’t have a father,” he said blankly.

“Eh?” Harry looked at Sarah Jane. “But…you mean that he isn’t…?”

“No,” Sarah Jane said. The bell rang and she gestured for Harry to go sit down.

The Brigadier came in, embracing her. “Sarah Jane,” he said. “It’s been too long.”

“It has,” she said. “Luke, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart…Alistair, this is Luke.”

“Yes, I’d heard you have a son,” he said. “Surprised the Doctor didn’t show up with cigars…where is he, by the way?”

“I don’t know,” Sarah Jane said. “But…”

“The Doctor isn’t my dad,” Luke said.

“Oh…of course not.” The Brigadier clearly didn’t believe it, but he let the matter drop as he went to greet Harry.

Benton and Mike arrived a few minutes later. Both hugged Sarah Jane. “You need to visit us more,” Mike said. “The pub is doing well…we’d love to have you there.”

“I’ve been busy,” Sarah Jane said. “Luke, Sergeant John Benton and Captain Mike Yates…my son, Luke.”

Benton smiled. “Well…certainly looks like his old man,” he said, shaking Luke’s hand.

“I don’t…” Luke started.

“Not enough hair to be his father,” Mike said. “But I can definitely see the resemblance.” He grinned and they joined the others.

Luke and his mother exchanged looks. “I’ll finish up in the kitchen,” Luke said. “You go explain to them…”

“They’ll never believe me,” Sarah Jane said. “They won’t believe it until the Doctor himself shows up to confirm you aren’t his.”

Luke nodded. “Do you ever think…what if I was?” he asked.

Sarah Jane smiled. “It wouldn’t make any difference,” she said. “Now go along.”

She joined her friends, who were all gossiping happily, already falling into their old jokes and habits, though they quieted down when Sarah Jane came in.

“What did you mean, old girl?” Harry asked. “That the Doctor isn’t his father?”

“He’s not,” Sarah Jane said.

“But…who else?” Benton asked. “I mean…” He glanced at the Brigadier for permission. “You two were so in love,” Benton finished. “Why wouldn’t your child be his?”

Sarah Jane sighed. “It’s a long story,” she said. “And I’ll be happy to tell it to you.”


	11. Mr. Smith contemplates being human

Being a Zylock, a computer…that was good. It was what he had always been (and that was odd, assigning a human’s idea of gender to a machine, but it made things simple for them.)

But occasionally, he wondered. Not wistfully, not wishfully, just…wondered. An intellectual exercise like any other.

What was it like, to have legs and hands? What was it like, to walk around outside? All he could remember was the attic. The only people he knew were Sarah Jane and her friends, though he watched over all of them.

What would it be like to meet the people he watched? To speak to them, as one of them? What did they see, what did they experience? What did he miss, stuck up here doing nothing but watching and thinking?

Then again, they didn’t have his abilities. If he was one of them, he wouldn’t be able to protect them. If he was one of them, he wouldn’t be able to see them all. He wouldn’t be able to determine what would happen without effort. Oh, there were some humans who could–Luke, and the Time Lords, but most humans traded that vast intelligence for the freedom to move about and experience life.

That life was worth protecting, even if he never got to have it.


	12. Clark/Lois, Kinky as you want

There weren’t many people who could make him weak like her. No one at all, in fact. Even at his lowest moments, he never felt like this.

It was glory. Weak, yes, and small, but there was control there. There was the knowledge that he could end it. This wasn’t losing control; this was giving it.

Hands tied to the headboard, cloth over his eyes, and her. Over him, her hands barely there. She didn’t touch him, he didn’t touch her, except in the intimate place where they were joined. He could feel her gaze on him, smell her want, hear her gasping. And the lack of sight, of touch…that only reminded him what he had given her.

And yet, knowing that he had given all his power to her only made him feel stronger.


	13. Benton/Yates, Werewolf

People asked what the worst part of it was.

But really, Mike could hand the violent moodswings and ravenous hunger just before a full moon. He could handle locking John in the vault once a month. He could handle the fur and the puppy eyes.

The worst part was after, when John returned to him exhausted and scarred. Inevitably, he would simply collapse in Mike’s arms, needing to be held and loved and cared for. 

And Mike was happy to do that, happy to care for John in any way he could but he hated seeing him like this. They were soldiers, strong, disciplined, ready for anything. And John was as strong and disciplined as any of them. The Brigadier relied on him, the Doctor trusted him.

And yet…

In a way, Mike could be glad that John trusted him to see him this way, that John would allow the sleepy puppy side out around him. And when the full moon was over, when the transformation was done and he had John back in his arms, Mike had to be content with that.


	14. Yates/Benton, Marriage Proposal

“Mike?”

“Hm?”

“Did you ever think of getting married?”

Mike rolled over and looked at John, fond but a bit sad. “To you or just in general?”

“Either, I suppose.”

“Yes, to both…especially marrying you. But…”

“But.”

They were quiet for a minute. “The Doctor doesn’t mind,” Mike said. “He thinks it’s odd that Britain still clings to the old laws…says that where he’s from, it’s normal and accepted.”

“Do blokes get married, where he’s from?”

“Probably…odd sort of place, I bet.”

“He’s an odd sort of fellow.”

“Yes…but he might…if we asked him…”

“It would only be for us.”

“That’s all it needs to be, isn’t it? Something for us.”

“True.” John sat up and smiled at Mike. “So…will you do it?”

“Marry you, just for us?” Mike smiled and leaned up. “Of course.”

They kissed once, sealing their promise, before they settled back in to sleep.


End file.
